


Dean in a trench coat

by blackfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Kevin Lives, M/M, charlie's not in oz, my first destiel fanfic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfeathers/pseuds/blackfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally walks out of his room in Castiel's trench coat instead of his robe. woops. <br/>awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean in a trench coat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, writing is not something I'm good at so bear with me.  
> Anyways, just an idea I've had for a while that I had to write.

It was early morning in the bunker, Kevin was still sleeping because the poor kid couldn't get a break  
from looking at that damn angel tablet. Charlie was off in some room she claimed as her own doing some reading,  
while Sam sat at the table in the main room with a coffee and his laptop. His hair was messy, usual Sam bed-head hair.

He was scrolling through a few sites, seeing if there's a case nearby. He shifted his hand to pick up the  
coffee mug again to take another sip. He wondered where Cas and Dean were- although it's usually like Dean to sleep in,  
and he guesses Cas is pretty new to the whole sleeping thing now that He's human.   
Poor guy.

He goes to take another sip when he hears a door opening,  
he glances up to see Dean walking out of his room with an empty mug in hand, eyes half lidded and- _what._  
He has to double-take. _Dean is wearing Cas's trench coat._ Sam's eyes widen and he coughs a little while  
placing his mug back down onto the table. Dean stands still, obviously oblivious to what's going on and shoots a very confused   
and tired look in Sam's direction.

''Dude what??'' 

Sam doesn't say anything back for a while and stares in awkward silence until he finally decides to break it.  
''You're-you're.. wearing..'', Sam says quietly as he gestures with his hand at his body.  
Dean, still confused, looks down at himself and- _oh._  
oops. shit. _He definitely isn't wearing his robe._

He looked up slowly as he felt the heat rising on his cheeks.   
He opened his mouth and blinked, but before he could say anything Charlie walked down the hall and into the room.

''Hey guys have you seen that one book-'', She stopped in her tracks to look at Dean.

Dean was pretty sure he was bright red right now. ''I-I ughh...this'' ''..yeah'' was all He could stutter out while looking   
anywhere but either of those two. Sam and Charlie shared glances before she spoke.

'' _Well_ Dean, that sure looks fabulous on ya. Taking fashion tips from the pretty angel guy eh?''  
she said in a sarcastic-like tone while sharing another glance at Sam.

''It's not what you think-'' Just before Dean could finish, he heard his bedroom door open. Everyone's glances moved to the door.  
 _shit shit shit_ was all Dean could think.  
It was Cas. He walked out of Deans room, bed hair, eyes half lidded, buttons missing from his white shirt and his belt missing.  
Cas tried to ignore the stares from Charlie and Sam and he slowly made his way to Dean. 

''I uh... I think you have something of myn'' Cas said from behind the hunter.

Dean slowly took off the trench coat and handed it to Cas who then walked back into the bedroom awkwardly. 

''I KNEW IT!'' Charlie blurted out to kill the silence. ''You owe me five bucks Sam''  
''Yep, looks like I do.'' Sam replied as he shifted through his wallet and turned his gaze back to his laptop.


End file.
